Under Your Syrum
by indi-dere
Summary: komui x reever, im not quite sure what its about myself haha enjoy part of chapter 2 up! stil working on lemon..
1. Chapter 1

Under Your Spell..err Potion/Syrum thing…

By Road Misa Kamelot

XxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: lets just say if I owned -Man….*nosebleed*…..YAOI! Reever x Komui pairing, LEMON! ( in later chapter(s))^^ enjoy! (A/n I Believe the fancy English term for my writing is Third Person Omniscent?.) SECOND FANFIC EVER! First one will probably (not) be posted after this…heh heh..

Chapter 1

"I have to do all of this?" Komui sputtered as he stared at the huge tower of papers Reever had carried to his desk.

"Yes Head Chief, its because you slack off so much." Reever replied and left Komui and the mountain of paperwork. When Reever had finally left, Komui pulled out a small vial filled with a reddish substance inside.

" Oh I hope this works! Then maybe I can find out the truth from you!" an evil smile appeared on his lips and somewhere not too far off, Reever got a sudden chill up his neck and then, Lenalee came in carring a tray of caffine in a cup.

"Brother, do you think you could pass these out? I was planning on helping Allen-Chan get ready for his date with Kanda-Kun."

Komui replied grabbing the tray of coffee from his sister. "No problem my dearest Lenalee! Your big brother will help, so don't you worry about a thing!"

"Thank you Brother!" Lenalee said as she ran off to help her gay buddie (a/n lolz gay buddie xD)When Lenalee had left, Komui's evil grin had returned as he pulled out the vial once more and dumped the contents of it into Reever's coffee and smiled, only he knew what would happen next. Komui then left his office to pass out the coffee to his assistants.

"Here I am! Your amazing Head Chief here to give you the glorious gift of coffee! Praise me!" Komui said smugly as he handed out the mugs of caffine to all of the over-worked scientists and watched as Reever downed his in a single gulp.

_Damn, that takes talent right there…_Komui thought as he watched the Aussie continue his work. Komui was admiring him from a distance, noticing the color of his eyes, a light blue even more beautiful than the sky itself, when they looked up and caught his own, then Reever said "Umm..Head Chief?...Thanks for the coffee..it was, ah..really good.."

"Of course my Dear Reever, nothing to it!" and spun around walking back to his office, now trying to hide the bright red blush covering his entire face. _Fuck!_ Komui thought,_ Why does he have to be so cute? Does he not know what he does to me? Maybe I'll have to show him when that syrum takes effect…it should in a few more seconds…I know! I'll call him to my office to make it less suspicious!_

"Oh, Reever, would you mind coming to my office? Theres something I need you to do!" Komui called.

"Sure, hold on, I'll be there in a second." Reever replied then stood up and entered, Komui closed and locked the door behind them.

"Have a seat Reever, I need to tell you something."Komui said as he motioned for Reever to sit down on the sofa.

"Umm, okay." Reever said questioningly as he sat down. "Shoot. What did you want to tell me?" no sooner than he had sat down, he began to feel very woozy..like he just drank a barrel of ale…and lets just say theres a reason Reever doesn't drink…a few actually 1). He gets kinda horny… 2). He does some pretty embarressing stuff, and 3). He ends up telling you his secrets..and well he prefers to keep those a secret…(a/n hope you didn't mind me recycling your idea kbbandgirl)

Anyways, Reever was completely and utterly drunk- feeling now and was going on about the time he found Lavi who was stalking Allen, who was stalking Kanda, who was masturbating…yeah, so anyways (again)…a very drunk-feeling Reever was inturuppted by a very annoyed and disturbed Komui.

He was finally getting the courage to ask the one thing that's been bugging him, but before he could, he was stopped by two coffee flavored lips pressing against his own. _Oh god! This has to be a dream, but oh man let me never wake up from it!_ Komui thought as he kissed the Austrailian back and moaned slightly, pressing harder, then being a little braver, brushed his tongue against Reever's lip, asking for entrance. Reever moaned and Komui took this oppurtunity to shove his tongue into Reever's mouth, exploring the wet cavern, making Reever moan even louder. They finally parted, but only of the intention of breathing, a small string of saliva connecting their mouths as they breathed. Suddenly Komui lost control over his feelings and blurted out "I love you Reever!" and quickly covered his mouth with his hand, a look of pure embarressment on his face…

XxXxXxXx

Authors Box 1

Me: *sipping soda and shoving popcorn in mouth* ooh this is getting good!

Teddie: … im not really into Yaoi..why do I have to be your editor?

Me: because your look of pure disgust and disturbment brings me pleasure :3

Random Friend: Ooh! Ooh! I wanna read! Can I be your editor instead of your teddie bear?

Me: nope sorry, Teddie likes his job…*threatening voice* right Teddie?

Teddie:…*cold sweat* …umm yeah…

Me: Review people! I'll give you free virtual food! If ya don't…heh heh..i'll hurt Teddie :D jk.

Teddie: Oh God! Please review! Save me! She's a frikin' psycho-path!

Me: Bwah ha haaaa! :D

Random Friend & Teddie: O.o …eep…

Authors Box 1.5

Me: well I started editing and even added a second chapter..so far so good..

Teddie: can I go now I have a bad feeling something completely inappropriate and dirty is coming up

Me: *pulls out duct tape* your not going anywhere...

Teddie: WHY ARE YOU TORTURING ME?

Me: Because I dont have 10 reviews yet...heh heh heh...

Random Friend: I got us some more popco- oh did I interrupt something?

Me: nope, nothing at all, ON WITH THE STORY!


	2. Chapter 2

Time for...VIRTUAL FOOD!

to Mirrored Perspective, you get Yakisoba which happens to be mine as well as Kanda's favorite food..

to dakenolebeau, you get Mitarashi Dango and a side order of a hungry Allen :D better hurry and eat it! And I do appreciate your review!

to ElricLawleit, you get a giant cake with a huge strawberry that Hani-Sempai from Ouran High would kill for :D Enjoy!

and to Ventora, my dear friend friend on here and on dA, I give you POCKY! behold the wonders of Yummy food!

to anyone else who reads this, review and I'll give you free food as well! mmm fruit salad yummy yummy :D

_Previously on this fanfiction:_

Reever got pretty damn drunk-feeling, Komui and Reever made out, and Komui confessed his love. Confused? Then maybe you should re-read the first chapter...

**Warning!** There will be a lemon in this chapter. Dont like it? The back button is easy to find...but you should have seen this coming in the first place...even warned ya in chapter 1! Cant find the back button? Then maybe you shouldnt be on a computer browsing the rated M section...

Chapter 2

Komui's hand still covered his mouth as he stared, embarrassed about his slip-up. Reever was at loss of words (mainly because he couldn't think coherently from the coffee). Both scientists stared at each other for a bit longer, until Komui looked down at his watch '_ its almost 10 minutes...the magic coffee flavoring is going to wear off soon! What if he really doesnt feel the same way as I do? 1 more minute...better make the best of it' _Komui thought as he quickly pulled in Reever for a final coffee kiss. Reever, still feeling drunk, didnt respond at first, but then slowly added more and more passion until Komui felt as if he were going to burst (a/n no not that way you dirty readers...at least not yet anyways... ;D).

Komui looked at his watch once more and noticed the syrum had worn off a few minutes ago, then slowly looked up and found two lust filled eyes staring at him.

"Umm, so is it a stupid question for me to ask if you feel the same way?" Komui asked blushing furiously, quickly looking down at the ground. A warm hand lifted Komui's face to see the aussie who gently whispered 4 beautiful words that sent a chill down Komui's spine "what do you think?" And proceeded to capture his lips in another passionate kiss.

**WARNING LEMON!(**give it a few sentences..hopefully nice and citrusy too!**)**

The warmth from his lips left him feeling on cloud nine, he never wanted this to end. Komui pulled Reever closer letting his slender fingers run through the Australians spikey blonde hair, suprised by its softness. Suddenly he felt a hand slowly slide up his shirt, slowly feeling his small frame. The kiss became more and more desperate, their love showing more,and more by the second.

Reever feeling like the clothes on Komui were starting to become a bother and quickly removed the lab coat from his lover and easily removed the shirt underneath, slightly annoyed by the fact that he had to break the kiss, but satisfied by the feeling of knowing that Komui had no shirt on..

A.N/ okay people im still working on this and i am almost done with it..kinda..not really but this will be finished soon! so have faith in me and dont get your hopes up too high! im also trying to correct the errors


End file.
